So You're the Famous Mockingjay?
by ispeakfluentsarcasam
Summary: Takes six months after the Rebellion/Mockingjay. Peeta died in the Capitol. Cato was never in the Hunger Games. What happens when she visits Gale in District 2 and he has a housemate? Sorry I suck at summaries. Slightly AU and OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my first fanfic ever (yay!) so I hope you like it. Also, (unfortunately) I don't own **_**The Hunger Games **_**trilogy**_**,**_** Suzanne Collins does.**

Takes place six months after the Rebellion, Katniss finally returns home.

I finally reach my home in the Victor's Village and open the door. It feels so empty. Mom's in District 4, starting up an hospital and Prim's gone. I sit on the stool next to the door and when I'm about to slam the door shut, I see a hideous ball fur and realize that it's Buttercup. He came all the way back from District 13. His head is facing the door so he thinks that she's coming back. I slam the door shut. He looks up at me confused.

"She's dead you stupid cat!" I yell "She's gone! That means she's never coming back!" I start to bawl, so I sit on the couch. A few moments later, I feel him jump and snuggle on my lap. He looks up at me, with sad eyes. I start to stroke the fur on his back.

She's never coming back, I think.I think about how Annie's copping with Finnick gone. Prim, Peeta,Finnick, and many others are gone. Both mom and Gale are in different Districts. I think about visiting Haymitch, but he's probably passed out or wasted.

I realize that I'm tired too, so I decide to visit him in the morning. So I go upstairs, and change out of my current outfit and into more comfortable clothes, and go to bed.

**The next morning**

I go down stairs and see Buttercup sleeping by the front door. I grab a slightly stale cheese bun and rip part of it off and eat it. I start to think of Peeta. Then, for some reason, I start to think of Gale. I immediately erase the thought of them out of my head and remember I said that I'm going to visit Haymitch today. So I brush the crumbs I go upstairs and change into my outfit for today. I go back downstairs, avoid stepping on the still sleeping Buttercup, go outside, close the door, and walk to Haymitch's house. When I get there, I start to knock on his door and he immediately opens the door.

"Good morning sweetheart." He says in a rather too pleasant tone.

"What's wrong with you?" I ask completely puzzled at his tone. We walk to his kitchen table and sit down. I notice that it doesn't smell that bad as it did the last time I came here.

"Nothing" He says in the same tone "I just thought you might want some cheering up."

"Well I don't need it."

"Good because I hate using that tone. So what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing"

"Yes there is. I know you too well. You want to know something."

"What do you think that might be?"

"You want to know if the trains are working again so you can visit your mother or Gale."

"I don't know, I guess."

"I know you do. The earliest train leaves at noon."

I glance at his kitchen clock it's 11:30

"Better get going if you want to make it." He says

I immediately run out the door and start packing a bunch of my clothes into an old bag of mine. I grab the rest of the loaf and run near to where the Justice Building used to be. I go and find the train and get on it. I sit down at a seat and see that I'm the only one here. I sigh and sit down at a seat and try to decide who I'm going to visit.

The train stops at District 11. No one comes on. Hours later, the train stops at District 4. I decide that my mother is too preoccupied with patients in the hospital, so I decide to visit Gale. I wait until the train stops a District 2 and I get off. I look around the see the rubble of the mountain we exploded six months ago.

I walk to see if anyone can give me directions, but everyone I make eye contact with looks at me with either pure hatred or terrified. I finally spot an old lady who reminds me of Greasy Sae and I ask her where Gale Hawthorne is she says he's probably home and gives me directions to his house. I make a mental note of them and thank her when she's done. I follow the directions she gives me and find where I think his house is. I take deep breath and knock on the door three times. The door opens, and my eyes meet pair of Seam-grey eyes.

"Hey Catnip" He says

**So that's it. Please review and give me critique. I really want to hear your thoughts and opinions. Please tell me if I should keep going (and remember, this is a Katniss/Cato story, not a Katniss/Gale story). Again please give my thoughts and critique. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm back! I'm so sorry it took so long! Thank you all so much for all the reviews/story alerts/favorites! It seriously means so much to me. : )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**The Hunger Games **_**Trilogy, Suzanne Collins does.**

"Hello Gale" I say

We hug each other and he leads me inside the house. I put my bag near the door and we both walk to the couch and sit down.

"So how's life?" I ask awkwardly

"Good." He says almost as awkwardly.

"So what kind of fancy job do you have here?"

"I'm designing and redesigning buildings."

"That's nice. So how's District 2 in general?"

"It's great, though some people are nicer than others."

"Ah" I think back to when I arrived here. Pretty much everyone looked at me like I'm a monster or something.

"So how long are you staying here?"

"I don't know yet. How long do you want me to stay?"

"That would be a while."

We both share a small laugh.

"You can stay here a while." He says

"No, I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because, you have a job, and I'd probably stay here the whole time you're gone. Plus, I don't know the district very well."

He chuckles. "Well, I wouldn't leave you alone. Also, you know Enobaria, you probably know where the Victor's Village is here."

"But she probably doesn't want to see me."

"That might be true. But maybe Cato might be willing to keep you company."

"Who's Cato?"

"He's my housemate."

"You have a housemate? Why?"

"Here in District 2, they have a rule here. Every individual must have a housemate. Living alone for some reason is forbidden, unless you're a victor, of course."

"That's stupid."

"Yeah, but he was the first person I met here who isn't arrogant. There are not a lot of people that I know here who aren't."

"So where is he?"

"He's at work right now. I take the day to afternoon shift at work and he takes the afternoon to evening shift."

"Oh, so you two work together?"

"Not exactly, I just do the designing, while he does the construction."

I nod my head.

"Do you want a tour of the district? I can show you around." He offers

"Um, okay."

"Do you want to go now?"

"Sure"

"Let's go then!"

We walk outside the house and he closes the door behind us.

"Wait, how did you get here?"

"I took the train."

"Oh, okay. So do you just want to walk around or do you want me to give you a more formal tour and start of where the train dropped you off?"

"Let's just walk around."

"Okay then."

We start to walk and I look up at the sky and notice the sun has changed position.

"What time is it?" I ask

"About four pm."

I just nod my head without saying anything.

We walk on the same path that I used to get to his house. On the last turn of the walk, I notice that instead of turning left, like I did last time, we turn right.

"Why are we turning right? Last time I turned left." I question

"That's because if you turn left, that's the square here, and part of what used to be the justice building. It's just the place where people go after work and during their break. It's not really that important." He replies

"So where are we going now?"

"To the market place, but most people just call it the market, it's kind of like the Hob was, but much bigger. It's pretty much made up of small shops, and some fruit and vegetable stands. So basically, it's the Hob and town but in the same area."

"Oh"

When I first see the market, I see a butcher, a canned food shop, and a vegetable stand with some corn and squash.

"We can go inside some of the shops if you want to." He offers

"No thanks, I'm good."

We walk around wordlessly I notice more and more shops and that the market is about half a mile long. But when we're about to leave the market, I see a bakery and bite my bottom lip. Gale notices this and pulls me closer and rubs my left arm. We finally exit the market, and he releases his hold of me.

"So where are we going next?" I ask

"Do you want to see where I work?"

"Sure"

We walk about three-fourths of a mile, and I see a building about ten or eleven stories high.

"You work _here_?" I ask in amazement. Seeing a building even more than two stories outside of the Capitol is quite impressive.

"Yeah, I'm on the fifth floor. Do you want to go inside?"

I look up at the sky. It's already evening. "Can we do it some other time? It's getting late."

"Okay, we can finish the rest of the tour some other time. We can take the shortcut in the woods. "

"Wait, there's actually a woods in District 2?"

"Of course, so do you want to take the shortcut or not?"

"Heck yeah I do!"

"Let's go then!"

He grabs my wrist and pulls me to where a knocked down electrical fence that lays not electrified. We jump over the fence and go through the woods wordlessly. I just realized how much I miss nature and hunting animals – and only animals. Gale looks down at me and grins and I realize that I have a wide smile on my face.

It feels like we're only there for a minute then we're back to the city part of the district. I sigh and realize that the sun is barely up. I can tell that we are already close to Gale's house because the streets and roads are becoming more and more familiar. A minute later, we're in front of his house and the sun has completely disappeared.

I see a light coming from inside the house and think that it's Gale's housemate.

"So I'm guessing that you housemate is home." I half say and half ask him.

"You are correct."

He opens the door and Gale announces that he's here then closes the door. I hear a door open from the hallway on my right. Moments later, a guy about six feet and a few inches tall with blond hair emerges from the hallway.

"Hey" he says to Gale

He turns to me and his eyes meet my eyes. His eyes are blue, a deep blue that is.

"Hey I'm Cato." He says as he reaches his hand

"Katniss" I say as I shake his hand

"I know who you are, you're the famous Mockingjay. You're everything Panem has been talking about since you first tribute parade."

I nod my head and try not to blush.

"Do you mind if Katniss stays here for a while?" Gale asks him

"No, not at all." Replies Cato

"Thanks" I mumble

"I'll take her to the spare room." Says Gale

Gale takes my bag and leads me to my room. He sets my bag down on my bed.

"I'll leave you to unpack. Supper will be ready in fifteen minutes."

He closes the door and leaves. I look around the room around the room and see three drawers. I fold my clothes neatly and put them in there. I sigh and sit on my bed, which for some reason, it's nicely made. The room is fairly large. I realize that I'm hungry, and get up and turn the light off and walk to where I think the kitchen is. I walk in too see Cato and Gale eating and talking at the table. I walk awkwardly to my seat and see what we're eating, a steaming bowl of lamb and plum stew. I look at Gale questionably and he gives me a little smile. Cato looks at us confused and Gale just shakes his head. I notice that they're eating the same food as well. I pick up my spoon and start to eat.

After supper, we sit in the living room and talk for a bit. We don't talk a lot except a few questions and replies here and there. But most of the time we exchange looks. This goes on for at least two hours than I leave and get ready for bed. After that, I lie down in bed and immediately fall asleep.

**A/N: So that's chapter 2! Please give me some critique please! Your reviews make my day, no joke. So please review! : )**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So sorry I took so long to write this chapter! I was really sick last week and had writer's block and exams before that. And at the moment, I'm still doing some last minute stuff for school. : ( As always, thank you all so much again for all the story alerts, favorites, and reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**The Hunger Games **_**trilogy, Suzanne Collins does. **

**Cato's POV**

I wake up at the crack of dawn, by the sound of a fist knocking, or should I say pounding, at my door. I get up and open it. It's Gale.

"Hey, could you do me a favor?" He asks

"What?" I question groggily

"Could you spend time with Katniss for me? Take her around the District; get to know her, stuff like that."

Oh that's right, Miss Mockingjay is staying with us. "Sure, but didn't you give her a tour yesterday?"

"Yeah, but still, go to the Market, introduce her to people that you know won't give her a hard time or anything."

"Fine,"

"Thanks, I owe you." And with that, he leaves.

I sigh. I walk out of my room and do my usual morning routine. After that, I go to the kitchen and start to make coffee and see that there is still a pot of oatmeal on the stove and see that it is still warm. I get a bowl and spoon and put some oatmeal into my bowl. After that, I sit down and start eating while waiting for the coffee to heat.

**Katniss POV**

I suddenly wake up to a sound of pounding at a door. Moments later, I hear muffled voices from across the hall. I try to listen to who is talking and what they are saying. I could make out a "favor" and "Katniss". When they're done talking, I hear the front door open and close. Gale must be leaving for hiss shift at work for the day. Moments later, I hear the door across the hall close as well, and a shower turn on. _Oh right, I'm stuck with Gale's housemate until noon_, I think. _Hopefully he's not as bad like Gale says. _

I snap out of my thinking as soon as I hear the shower turn off and the sounds of doors opening and closing. After that, I hear footsteps walking away. I wait about ten or fifteen minutes to get up. When I get up, I grab a forest green shirt and black jeans from the drawer I put my clothes in last night. After that, I go to the bathroom and try to find a towel. I find a clean one in a cabinet under the sink, close the door behind me, and get ready for the day.

When I'm done getting ready, I get out of the bathroom and head for the kitchen. I find Cato eating a bowl of oatmeal, with a cup of coffee. He turns his head to me.

"Hey, there's a pot of oatmeal on the stove." He points to where the bowls and spoons are and asks me if I want coffee.

"Sure" I reply, and then he pours me some into a cup.

Once I'm done getting my oatmeal, I sit across from him. We eat the rest of the meal in silence. Once we're done we go to the sink and wash our used dishes.

"So Miss Mockingjay, do you want to go to the Market?"

"Okay, but don't call me that."

"Nah, I'm good. And do you want to go now?"

I nod my head. We walk to the front door and he opens the door for me. Once we're both outside, he starts up another conversation.

"So, Miss Mockingjay, how do you like the District so far?" He asks me

"Not bad, it's impressive how well your District is thriving even though we bombed your mines."

"Thanks, I guess."

We finally reach the Market and we do into the canned food shop. We walk around the shop wordlessly and get about a two dozen cans of various foods. We go to the front of the store and Cato pays for the food. After that, we buy a bunch of fruits and vegetables from different stands. Then we go to the butcher and purchase a quarter of a pound of beef. Once we're outside of the butcher, I try to start another conversation.

"What time is it?" I ask him

"About nine."

_Three more hours of awkwardness and silence, _I think. We walk into a shop and I immediately recognize the smell. Bread. I bite my lower lip and Cato looks down at me.

"You okay?" He asks me

"Yeah, I'm fine." I reply

He gives me a slightly confused look and we both walk to the counter. He buys a loaf of bread and we leave the shop wordlessly. After that, we walk home.

**A/N: Sorry, I just had to make Cato have a nickname for Katniss. And I'm deeply apologize for the short chapter. I'm really going to try to update as soon as possible once I'm finished with my school year. Review please? Your reviews give me encouragement to write.**


End file.
